Love's New Beginnings
by MaximumRide121
Summary: After the final battle, Eragon leaves for unknown lands, in hopes that one of them would be a good place to start the new rider generation. After over a year of traveling they finally see land, and it's the first island they have seen since leaving. During this time Arya goes back to Ellesméra. Will she finally go after Eragon, or will she stay queen? Some kissing scenes.
1. Chapter 1: A New Place

**This is my second FF, but my first story, so review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or the original characters**

**Claimer: I own this plot, and the characters and dragons I make.**

**This FF starts where the books left off.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**_Eragon's POV_**

Soon after Arya, flew off with her dragon, Fírnen, we reached the open ocean. Blödhgarm steered us in an eastern direction, we went through storms, which rocked the boat so much I thought it would tip. Since the day we reached the open ocean, I have kept count, of the days that have passed, so when the elf in the crow's nest said

"Land oh!"

I knew it had been exactly one year, a hundred and fifty days since we last saw land, we still had enough food, but water was a little low. Although I was tired of the boat, I tried my best to keep moral up, but when we heard those two words, everyone yelled in happiness, even if it only meant it was a pit stop. When I heard it, I asked Saphira to check out the island, and before we got close enough to the island Saphira told me

_From what I saw it looks like this could be it._

**_That is great, and we will explore it more once we land._**

_Good, now I am going to see what animals there are here to eat._

**_Ok_**

Once Saphira flew off back toward the island I went to find Blödhgarm, and tell him what Saphira had found. I found him below, making the preparations for docking. I walked up to him, and said

"Blödhgarm, I asked Saphira to scout out the island from above, and she came back saying that she thinks this could be the island we have looked for."

"That is good, Shur'tugal."

"I plan on also getting two groups together to scout the island on foot, and hopefully in a few days, we will either be moving farther on, or building buildings. I would like you to lead one of those two groups, Blödhgarm."

"Yes, Shur'tugal, I will get the groups together. Who will lead the other group?"

"Me"

"Yes, sir"

I left him, to help with the docking, and once we were fully docked, I got off with my group. I headed to the right, while Blödhgarm went left. I had six people in my group, so I sent two to go around the outside of the island, two to take the left half, of our half, and me and the last elf, took the right half. I had instructed them to all head toward the center of the island, once they were done. We stayed together, protecting the other, and when we reached the center of the island, which was a huge clearing, we set up camp, and waited on the others. By midnight, Blödhgarm and his partner, had joined us, and we waited on the others. By dawn two of the other partnerships had joined us, and by the afternoon of the second day on the island, we were all back together. We sat around eating sharing what we had found.

"We did not see much, but we did come across some edible plants." Blödhgarm said

"Aye, we did too, and I saw a couple of animals" another elf said

"Aye, I saw a herd of deer, and many mice and insects, they keep buzzing near my head." Said one of Blödhgarm's spell casters

"I did not see much more than you did." I said, at that point Saphira landed

**_Find enough to eat?_**

_Oh yes, this island is full of creatures._

**_Good, because it looks like this might just be the right island for us._**

_I told you_

I told the others, that Saphira had found many different kinds of animals, for dragons to eat, then we discussed if we should stay here, and build the new riders island here. We all thought that this would be the best island we may find, and I said

"This island has what we need, but a water source, and since there are animals here, I don't think they are drinking saltwater, plus this clearing is well covered, the only way to see it would be from above."

"That is true, we could start to set up a main camp here, and then send out search parties to find water."

_There is a big lake not far from here, and you most likely missed it, because it is surrounded by many trees, so it could probably only be seen from above._

I repeated what Saphira said, and Blödhgarm said

"That is good and back; we may have to clear a path to is, so that we know where it is."

"Aye, so it is settled then, we will start work on the buildings as soon as possible."

We talked some more, and once we had a plan of action we headed back to the boat.

When we got back to the boat, I said

"We have found the right place." I waited until everyone had quieted down again, and said "now we must get to work building." I stepped back as Blödhgarm stepped forward and started to put everyone into groups, and giving each group a task. Saphira landed, and helped by picking up some of the crates and other large supplies. Blödhgarm, his spellcasters, and I moved the Eldunarí and the dragon eggs off the boat. We put them in a tent of their own, and during the night we were going to place guards to protect them from animals, that may harm the eggs. We worked through the day, and into the night, by midnight everything was off of the boat, and we had a camp set up. We went to bed early, so that we could get an early start in the morning, which seemed to come too soon. My dreams were not much, but they were happy, when the sun peeked over the trees, everyone got up, and the last two guards went to bed. As I worked with Blödhgarm and his spellcasters, we talked about what to name the island. We decided to name it in memory of the original rider's island, so everyone started to call it Vroengard, instead of the island. Within two weeks of naming the island, we had the foundation of the nursery, and a couple other buildings, one being where the paired dragons and their riders would sleep, the other was for the elves to sleep in.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: New Riders

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or the original characters**

**Claimer: I own this plot, and the characters I make.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**_Arya's POV_**

After I left Eragon, I headed back to my home in Du Weldenvarden, Fírnen landed outside of the forest, and we walked into it. I was walking on the path, when I heard one of our young elves talking to someone.

No young elf should be this close to the edge of the forest. I thought, and headed toward the sound, as I neared the sound, I heard

"When will you get bigger as big as Firnen and Saphira!"

I got closer, until I could see the young elf, but not who they were talking to. I stayed behind the bush for a bit more, trying to figure out who the other person was.

"Ok, well we should get to the others and wait for Queen Arya to return, then we can show everyone."

I walked out from behind the tree, and said

"Show everyone what?"

The young elf yelped, and turned around; giving me a clear view of the person she was talking to. The person that was there surprised me, because I had not expected to see a dragon to look back at me.

"I am sorry, Arya Drottning."

"How did this happen?"

"I was near the eggs when they were brought into Ellesméra, some of the young elves were allowed to be near, and as the eggs came near me I had this odd sensation to reach out my hand. I had not meant to do it, but when my fingers brushed the egg, it began to shake. It surprised everyone, including me." She said falling silent when she was done.

_Please, Arya Drottning, do not be angry at my rider._ I heard the little dragon say

"Azreth, you have spoken for the first time." She whispered

"I am not mad at your rider, Azreth, but I am surprised. You named him Azreth?"

"Yes, my Drottning, because of his bright red scale, they reminded me of fire."

"The name fits him well, now we must go to Ellesméra, and celebrate."

"Nen ono weohnata, Arya Drottning"

We headed toward Ellesméra, and once we got there everyone celebrated my return, and we celebrated the newest rider. After the celebration, I asked Azreth, and the young elf to come with me.

"What is your name, young elf?"

"Daedhrog, your majesty"

"Shadow wolf?"

"Yes."

"Ok, then Daedhrog, I will be your teacher, until your dragon is big enough for you to ride, so that you can find Eragon, and then he will be your teacher, do you understand?"

"Yes your majesty, ebrithil."

"Good"

"May I ask what we are going to learn first?"

"Sword fighting" I said as I handed Daedhrog a sword, and I unsheathed my sword. "Now do what I do." I put my fingers on either side of the blade, and said "Gëuloth du knífr!"

Daedhrog did the same, and we were soon fighting, I had to admit that Daedhrog was better than I thought she would be. Every chance I got I trained Daedhrog, mostly in swordsmanship, but I also taught her a few spells. A month later we had another rider to teach, this one was a dwarf, named Thorin, and his dragon was a majestic brown, named Celálas. After a year, Azreth and Celálas were both big enough to ride, and I had stabilized the elf economy. Now I was at the edge of the forest watching Azreth and Daedhrog fly, Fírnen was with me, and we were just talking.

_Fírnen I think it is time for them to head after Eragon._

**_Me too, but what about you, is it not time for you as well?_**

_Me, why me?_

**_Because the situation with the elves has been resolved, and you love Eragon, and I miss Saphira, don't you think it is time went left this place and went after Eragon, to help train the newest riders._**

_I don't know _I thought, and then started to think about if it was time for me to move. _You are right Fírnen it is time to go after Eragon._

I called them back down, and once they landed once they had I said

"Take the rest of the day, and have fun and rest."

"Yes ebrithil, your majesty." They said, and then took back off, heading to the lake.

**_Where are you going?_**

_I am going to disown my crown._

**_Good for you_**

_Thank you, now would you please follow them, and make sure they don't get into trouble._

**_Of course_**

I turned around and headed for my home, and went into the council room, once I got there. On the way in, I had asked an elf to call a meeting, and I knew that the other people would be here soon. During my year as queen, I had started a council, of the oldest elves, and me, or however the new queen will be. Once everyone was here, I stood, and said

"I am denouncing my crown." This was followed by many disagreements, and once everything was quiet I continued. 'I wish to go and help train the new riders, I have fixed our economy, and have started projects to help the forest regrow, now it is time for me to do something I wish to do, and that is to help the new riders. I have made up my mind, and I have merely called you all here, so that you can start finding a new queen." I finished, and then left the room, went to my room, grabbed what I would need for the journey, and then I left my home behind. I walked to the edge of the forest, and called to Fírnen, who landed in front of me. I climbed onto his back, and he took off, will we were flying Firnen said

**_I told the little ones, to go get their things, that it was time._**

_Good, did you tell them where to meet us?_

**_Yes, we are meeting at the lake._**

_Good_

We reached the lake well before Daedhrog and Thorin, but we also didn't have to wait long for them to show up. We were all in the sky flying east, by noon, and by nightfall we were landing at the bend where I left Eragon.

"Are we really going to find Eragon?" Thorin asked

"Yes"

"And you are coming with us all the way?"

"Yes"

"Not to sound intrusive your majesty, but don't you need to stay here, and help run our economy?" Daedhrog asked

"No, and I am no longer your majesty, but you must still call me ebrithil."

"Yes, ebrithil" they both said

We ate after that, and I told them to get some sleep that we would have an early start in the morning. We left as soon as the sun started to light up the sky, and before we took off, Daedhrog asked

"Are going to get our swords, when we find Eragon?"

"Yes, most likely"

We took off, but stayed below the clouds, so that we could see either a ship, or land. Once we reached open ocean, I started to count the days, and when we first saw land, it had been almost a hundred days, we landed found signs of humans having been there, but they were not recent, so were rested for a couple of days, and then we set off again. The next time we saw land it had been another sixty, but this time I saw a boat on the outskirts of the island.

_Please be Eragon's boat._

**_It is, of this I am sure._**

Just then I saw a flash of a bright blue flying over the horizon. Fírnen must have seen it to, because he let out a mighty roar, once the blue disappeared.

**_Saphira!_**

_Are you sure?_

**_Yes_**

**_Eragon's POV_**

In the ten days, that we have been here, have almost finished the nursery, and the dragon hold, work on the other buildings had slowed, so that we could finish the nursery. They only need roofs now, it has not taken us long, because all elves are fast, but great at building too, it also helps to have a dragon help.

**_We could probably be done with at least one roof, within the next couple of days, if only we had another dragon to help out._**

Right when I finished my thought a piercing roar filled the air, and I immediately thought

**_Saphira are you ok?_**

_I am fine; your wish just got granted is all._

**_Huh?_**

_There are three dragons coming this way._

**_The first riders, but we aren't even done with one building!_**

_Well, we can't really send them back!_

All of the other elves were looking to the sky, so I turned to Blödhgarm, and said

"New riders"

Saphira landed then, and we all walked over to here. The other elves stood behind Saphira, while I and Blödhgarm went to stand on either side of her, with me on the right, and Blödhgarm on the left. We waited on them to landed, they all landed at once, and when everyone saw the person in the middle, we all bowed, and said

"Welcome your Majesty."

"Thank you, but am no longer your majesty, I am just a rider."

I was the first to rise, and I walked over to her and said

"Arya, I have missed you." Then I whispered her true name in her ear, and she did the same in my ear. "So who do we have here?"

The elf, stepped forward and said

"I am Daedhrog, and this is my partner Azreth."

Then the dwarf stepped forward and said

"I am Thorin, and this is my partner, Celálas."

I looked at Azreth, who was a big red male, and then looked at Celálas, who was a medium-sized female.

The names fit well for your dragons. Hello Azreth, Celálas."

**_Hello, ebrithil_** both dragons thought

"Hello to you too, Daedhrog and Thorin, I am Eragon Shadeslayer." I said to them, and then I turned around and said "Dolben, show them to a tent where they can rest, and give them some food."

"Yes, Shur'tugal"

"Arya, we should talk after you have eaten and rested."

"Yes we should."

I watched Dolben, take Arya, Daedhrog, and Thorin to the tent next to the eggs and Eldunarí. Then I turned around, and went back to work with the other elves, while Saphira took the younger dragons and Fírnen hunting, and then found them places to sleep.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Traveling

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or the original characters**

**Claimer: I own this plot, and the characters I make.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**_Eragon's POV_**

A couple of hours later Arya wakes up, and comes over to me.

"Did you get enough sleep?"

"Not quite, but I wanted to talk to you, can we go somewhere quiet"

"Sure" I said as a stopped what I was doing and we headed for the lake, which could now be seen thanks to the path that was cut through it. When we reached the lake we sat on a rock, and I asked,

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"As you have seen, the two eggs that you left, have hatched, which means that we need to take some more back to Alagaesia."

"Of course, I had planned on going as soon as I talked to you."

"Ok, then what did you want to talk about?"

"I would like to know what happened after I left." I asked and then she started to tell me what happened after I left, which included stabilizing the elves economy, coming back to find that one of the eggs hatched, and then finding time to help train the new rider.

"Wow a lot happened after I left, well as soon as the roof is up on the nursery, I will leave and take two eggs back to Alagaesia."

"Alright"

"So are you really no longer queen?"

"Yes"

"Wow, so are you going to stay here and help train the new riders?"

"If you will let me"

"Then you are."

We started to walk back, and once we were back, I got to work, and Arya helped where she could. All the dragons helped put the roof up, and just as I had told Arya the next morning I was flying away with two eggs. The other elves were going to continue working on the buildings, and Arya was going to teach the new riders as much as she could.

It took me and Saphira a good five days to reach land, and about a week to reach the elf forest Du Weldenvarden. When we got there, we walked to the closest town, and found an elf to take the eggs to the main city Ellesméra. They invited me to stay, so I did, and in the morning I restocked my bag with food, and left back for Vroengard. The fly back was another five days, and when we landed we were greeted by another building being finished, and a couple of things missing on a third one.

_Apparently a lot can happen in eleven days._

**_Yes apparently._**

After we had rested, Saphira and I got to work helping put up the last walls and roof on the elves sleeping place, and by the end of the next day we had moved onto the third building which was where the paired dragons and riders would sleep. It took us a good two more months to finish all the buildings, but where the council would meet. During those long two months only one other rider showed up, and he helped finish the last of the buildings. Five months later everything was pretty much complete, now we just had to move everyone into their buildings, and quarters. The youngest riders got two rooms at the end; I and Saphira took the room closest to the door, while Arya and Fírnen took the room opposite of us, and Murtagh and Thorn picked a room near the center of the building. We left the elves to find their rooms, as we went put our stuff, which mainly just included our dragon's saddles, in ours. While I was on Alagaesia I bought leather, and had made the younger riders saddles, instead of worn ones they had been using. I have yet to give them a sword, but they will get one when they complete their training, however Arya, Murtagh, and I have yet to start their training. After everyone had moved into their rooms we celebrated, but Arya and I went to bed early, and we told Daedhrog, Thorin, and their dragons to head off to bed, because training starts tomorrow. Saphira and Fírnen were already asleep in our room.

"Eragon, you may sleep in here with me." Arya said from her archway

"Ok, you sure?"

"Yeah, now come on."

I walked into my room got a mat, and then walked into Arya's room, and laid the mat down in a corner, while she went her bed.

"We should make some beds for these rooms, don't you think?"

"Yes we should, maybe the other elves can do that, since we have to train Daedhrog, Thorin, Azreth, and Celálas."

"Right, I will talk to Blödhgarm in the morning, about it, goodnight Arya."

"Goodnight Eragon."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short  
**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: What Am I to Do?

**Sorry for the slow update, I am in school now and have been having writes block, so from now on updates will be slower to come.**

**Thank you xxrebeccaz for reviewing, it helped me to start writing.**

**Anyways onto the disclaimer and the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or the original characters**

**Claimer: I own this plot, and the characters I make.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**_Eragon's POV_**

In the morning me and Arya woke up early and met our dragons outside. We ate our breakfast, and waited for Daedhrog, Thorin, Azreth, and Celálas. They came out about an hour later, and once they had eaten we started their training. Saphira and Fírnen took Azreth and Celálas somewhere else to train them, while I and Arya went to a clearing that was near the lake.

"Ok, I know that Arya taught you some things while you with her, so show me want you know." I said as I threw Daedhrog a stick and got in a defensive stance. Daedhrog looked at the stick, a bit confused.

"We are not using real swords in a practice session, at least not until I know what you can do, now come at me."

"Yes master." She said at went into an offensive stance, while I went back into my defensive one. We circled each other for a bit and then she jumped at me, but I deflected the blow, and went at her with one of my own. I aimed for her arm and just has I was about to hit her, she deflected the blow with a flick of her wrist. It went on like this for a bit, and then I finally got a couple of hits on her arms, and just as I was about to say that we were done, Daedhrog landed three hits one after the other on my arms and legs.

"Ok, stop" I said as I stumbled back "good job, but you need to work a bit on your defense."

"Thank you, Master" Daedhrog said as she handed the stick to me and walking over to Arya.

"Alright Thorin, let's see what you got." I said throwing the stick at him.

Fighting Thorin went the same as Daedhrog, except that he did not land a blow on me, and I landed multiple hits to his body. After about ten hits, I said,

"Stop" and once he did I threw my stick to the ground, and continued saying "Arya has taught you both well, but we must work on a few things next practice session."

"Yes, master" They both said at the same time

"Ok, you may both leave" Arya said as the dragons flew overhead, and land a few feet away. Once Daedhrog and Thorin climbed onto their respective dragons and few off Arya went over to Fírnen, and was about to climb on when I grabbed Arya and pulled her off of Fírnen's leg.

"Wha..." Arya said while trying to throw me off, as I covered her mouth, and said,

"I thought we could stay here and watch the sunset"

"Oh ok"

"Alone" I said, and the dragons flew off toward camp

Arya took my hand, and I lead us to a rock that hung over the lake some. We sat there not talking just waiting for the sun to start to set, which after thirty minutes it did. While the sun was setting, I moved my hand closer to Arya's, when I was a few inches from her hand, she looked down and I froze. But then she closed the gap, and held my hand. As soon as the sun was almost gone, I stood up, and reached down to help Arya, but she shrugged it off and stood up, so I let my hand fall to my side. Then all of a sudden Arya reached up and took my head in her hands, I was so stunned I froze, and then she touched our lips together, and I just melted. All too soon she was gone, and I was alone, in the middle of the woods by a lake in the dark, and it was getting colder. After standing there for two minutes I started walking back to camp, and soon I was running. I made it to the camp within a few minutes of starting to run, and I found that everyone was already in bed, and that the dragons were already asleep, all but one.

**_Hey, Saphira _**I said walking over to her

_Hello little one_ She said lifting her wings, allowing me to crawl under, then she put it back down enveloping me in the warmth of her body. I stayed under wing, not talking or moving for a while, but I finally had to say something.

**_Saphira, I am somewhat confused_**

_About what little one_

**_Arya_**

_And why are you confused by her?_

**_Because at first she acted like us being together was a bad thing, and then right we were leaving she kissed me and then flew away, and now that she is back everything has changed between us._**

_And?_

**_And, after you left we didn't talk, and then she held my hand, and then right when we about to leave she kissed me and then left again._**

_And?_

**_And now I am confused about her and us. I don't even know what I should do, or what she really wants, can you help me understand?_**

_Well little one, I don't think there is much I can do to help, you will just have to go on and try to figure it out on the way, or you could talk to her._

**_I don't think I can do that, talk to her, but I will go on and try and figure it out on the way._**

_Good, now get some sleep, and everything will seem better in the morning._

**_Ok, Goodnight Saphira, and thanks._**

_You are welcome little one, good night._

I crawled out from underneath Saphira's wing, and walked over to my tent, and crawled inside, lay down and went to sleep and dreamed. My dreams were of flying with Saphira, and of Arya, they were all good dreams, and when I woke up it seemed to have only been a couple of hours. As soon as I was out of the tent, I looked around, and saw that the elves were all working, and Arya, the young riders, and the dragons were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


End file.
